


Comme un goût de paradis

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Héritage [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Héritage - Chapitre 29Cut scene : contenu NSFWFennan est débordée par ses missions en tant que nouvelle inquisitrice et sollicitée de toutes part. Fen'Harel lui reproche de ne jamais pouvoir être disponible pour lui et de prêter trop d'attention au qu'en dira-t-on.Elle compte bien se faire pardonner en le retrouvant enfin dans leur chambre commune à Fort Céleste.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Héritage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633477
Kudos: 3





	Comme un goût de paradis

Fennan entama l’ascension des marches jusqu’à sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle y trouva Solas, encore en tenue d’apparat, assis sur le canapé près de la rambarde. Il était accoudé sur ses genoux, le visage dans les mains.

« Solas ? » s’enquit Fennan, inquiète de le voir si abattu. « Tout va bien ? »

Il releva la tête et elle put affirmer qu’il n’allait pas bien. Quelque chose le frustrait de toute évidence.

« Fennan. » Ce fut tout ce qu’il prononça avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Tentant de détendre l’atmosphère par l’humour, elle lui répondit en souriant.

« C’est tout de même ma chambre, je ne comptais pas dormir dans le grand hall. »

La réplique n’eut pas tout à fait l’effet escompté, mais au moins elle le sentit se détendre un peu.

« Je n’en peux plus. » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Ne peut-on pas se montrer de l’affection l’un pour l’autre sans que ça ne gêne quiconque ? »

Elle se recula un peu et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Il faut conserver une certaine image pour les membres de l’inquisition. »

Il croisa son regard et son expression changea un peu. Il semblait plus détendu.

« Et maintenant qu’il n’y a plus que nous, puis-je espérer obtenir toute ton attention ? »

Fennan lui sourit en retour avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser tendrement.

« On ne t’as jamais dit que cette tenue te rendait irrésistible ? »

Elle l’embrassa à nouveau et il sourit à travers leur baiser.

« Ah oui ? » répondit-il. « Dans ce cas je vais peut-être la porter plus souvent. »

Elle fit une moue faussement déçue.

« Je pensais plutôt à te la retirer à vrai dire. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’il commence à défaire les attaches de son armure.

« A vos ordres. » murmura-t-il en laissant ses épaulières heurter le sol dans un fracas de métal.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre car il venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu’il daigna s’interrompre, elle prit une grande inspiration, à bout de souffle. Les pupilles de Solas étaient si dilatées par le désir qu’elle ne distinguait plus qu’un mince anneau doré dans ses yeux d’ordinaire si lumineux.

« J’ai envie de toi. » dit-il d’une voix rauque en la serrant contre lui, possessif.

Elle avait rarement vu le loup implacable aussi impatient, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui faisait beaucoup d’effet de le voir ainsi. Ses muscles étaient tendus alors qu’il la tenait toujours contre lui, refusant de la laisser s’échapper une fois de plus.

Pour toute réponse, elle entreprit de l’embrasser lentement dans le cou, laissant sa langue lui arracher de délicieux gémissements de plaisir. Il était visiblement gêné par sa tenue car il se força à s’écarter d’elle quelques instants pour défaire les nombreuses boucles qui maintenaient son armure en place.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit-elle en l’attirant dans le lit, le repoussant, joueuse, pour qu’il tombe en arrière sur le matelas.

Il se laissa docilement faire lorsqu’elle retira son plastron, écartant les pans de sa tunique pour mettre sa peau à nu. Elle lui fit un sourire gourmand, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en glissant ses mains sur ses pectoraux maintenant dénudés. Elle descendit ensuite sur son ventre, ses ongles marquant tendrement leur passage sur ses abdominaux, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Lentement, elle vint le chevaucher alors qu’il était toujours emprisonné dans son armure jusqu’à la taille.

« Venhan… » plaida-t-il d’une voix plaintive, mais elle ignora sa supplique, s’asseyant sur son bassin pour retourner torturer son cou de tendres baisers et quelques morsures affectueuses. Elle sentit le bassin de son amant faire un soubresaut alors qu’elle lui volait un nouveau baiser. Il y répondit plus brusquement qu’à l’accoutumée, rongé par le désir et la frustration.

« Fennan, je t’en prie. » dit-il finalement après leur baiser. « Cela fait des jours que je ne ferme plus les yeux de peur de rêver de toi… » elle sourit en le voyant la supplier. « Ne prolonge pas mon agonie. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il pu constater qu’elle appréciait cela tout autant que lui.

« Shhh mon amour. » dit-elle d’une voix suave en se penchant à nouveau vers lui. D’un geste du poignet, elle lui entrava les mains dans le dos par magie et se délecta de son hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il esquissa tout de même un léger sourire, curieux de voir où cela allait les mener.

Lentement, dans des gestes félins et calculés, elle se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur lui et entrepris de défaire unes à unes les attaches de sa tenue. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle alors qu’elle se déshabillait devant lui. Elle ralentit délibérément en retirant la bande qui couvrait sa poitrine et sentit Solas tenter de se défaire de ses liens magiques.

Elle le vit s’humidifier les lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses seins maintenant exposés à l’air libre, leur pointe durcie par le froid de la chambre et l’excitation. Solas arrivait bientôt à sa limite, et lorsqu’elle le sentit rassembler sa magie pour défaire son sort d’entrave, elle lui fit un regard sévère. 

« Pas encore, Solas. » La façon dont elle prononça son nom était si suave, si pleine de promesses, qu’il cessa de se débattre, acceptant de lui laisser encore un peu le contrôle.

Elle descendit finalement de ses hanches, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement qui exprimait à la fois son soulagement et la frustration de sa soudaine absence de contact. Se laissant glisser au pied du lit, elle était maintenant installée à genoux entre ses jambes, défaisant avec précaution les attaches des plaques métalliques sur ses cuisses, le libérant enfin du reste de son armure.

L’érection de Fen’Harel était évidente à travers le mince tissu de son pantalon et elle glissa ses doigts dessus à travers le vêtement, savourant le grognement de plaisir qu’il laissa échapper et appréciant la dureté de son membre sous ses doigts.

« Fennan… » supplia Solas, les yeux fermés, concentré sur l’exquise sensation qu’elle lui procurait.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle en s’attaquant aux lacets qui l’empêchaient d’accéder à l’objet de son désir.

Lorsqu’elle libéra enfin son sexe, elle se pencha pour laisser sa langue parcourir son membre sur toute sa longueur. Elle le sentit se contracter à son contact et continua de plus belle, mettant fin à son attente en l’empoignant fermement.

Ses gémissements de plaisir se muèrent en grognements lorsqu’elle commença à le sucer doucement. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas le pousser trop loin si elle voulait pouvoir profiter de ce moment avec lui. Mais entendre sa voix rauque réagir au moindre de ses mouvements était beaucoup trop excitant pour qu’elle s’arrête en si bon chemin.

***

Réalisant qu’elle risquait de le faire craquer beaucoup trop vite, Solas rompit son sort d’entrave avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et la força à arrêter. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, fière de son méfait et il sentit une vague de désir primaire l’envahir alors qu’il la jetait presque sur le lit, inversant les rôles.

Il n’y avait rien de doux, rien de tendre dans ce qui s’ensuivit. Dans un chaos de mouvements brusques et impatients, il termina de retirer ses vêtements et lui écarta les cuisses. D’un mouvement de bassin, il vint s’enfouir en elle jusqu’à la base, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

En cet instant, plus rien d’autre ne comptait pour Solas que d’assouvir son désir. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, empoignant ses hanches alors qu’il la prenait sauvagement, le souffle court.

Il continua jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie son nom, le suppliant de mettre fin à son supplice et de la faire jouir. Il pouvait la sentir se contracter un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il pénétrait à nouveau en elle, l’enserrant fermement et menaçant dangereusement de le faire venir.

Alors que ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus erratiques, il se pencha vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Leurs souffles mêlés, il se libéra en elle dans un pic de plaisir délicieusement intense.

Alors qu’il se retirait doucement, venant s’allonger à côté d’elle, épuisé, il tira sur eux la couverture. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, leurs jambes entremêlées.

« Es-tu satisfait de l’attention accordée par l’Inquisitrice ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour.

« On ne peut plus satisfait. » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.


End file.
